


Seriously John?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys are trying to rent a car.





	Seriously John?

“Ok, so all we need to do now is pick up our rental car,” John said as he wheeled his luggage towards the airport entrance, “and we’ll be off.”

His husband, bag slung over his shoulder and pulling another, said, “I’ll get it. Oh, and John, if they call me Mycroft, just play along.”

John stopped dead with a look of disgust. “Seriously? You forgot to renew your license again? What the hell Sherlock! Do I need to hire a nurse/maid/secretary to keep track of your life?”

The detective stopped as well and turned to face his husband. “It’s not like that John. I have my license and credit cards. I just sometimes feel the need to make Mycroft’s life a little more exciting.” He adjusted his bags and started walking again. “He should really thank me.”

“No, what you mean is that you get a sadistic thrill out of inconveniencing your brother.”, the doctor followed his spouse out the door.

“Possibly. Probably. But you benefit as well.”, Sherlock said with a smirk as he made his way to the car pick-up.

”I’m going to hate myself for asking this but how?”, John got into the line with his husband.

”Mycroft has a ton of frequent flier miles and I used them to upgrade our car to a Bentley.”


End file.
